


hell is empty

by kitkatwrites



Series: beware the man you think you know [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, M/M, Violence, minor gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatwrites/pseuds/kitkatwrites
Summary: Rintarou isn’t crazy, he knows this for a fact. He just can’t seem to understand how Osamu suddenly has a twin, and one that everyone seems to know; except, of course, for Rintarou.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: beware the man you think you know [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021894
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54
Collections: Haikyuu Horror Week





	hell is empty

**Author's Note:**

> For Haikyuu Horror Week Day 6: smiles that know too much / seeing double / an old woman smiling at you from far away / endless fields / you don’t need memories

_“Hell is empty. All the devils are here.”_

_-William Shakespeare_

  
  
  
  


Rintarou isn’t crazy, he knows this for a fact. He just can’t seem to understand how Osamu suddenly has a twin, and one that everyone seems to know; except, of course, for Rintarou.

His name is Atsumu, and he’s supposedly Osamu’s older twin. He has piss yellow hair, loves volleyball, and his favorite food is fatty tuna. That’s about the extent of what Rintarou has been told about Atsumu; every time he tries to ask Osamu about him his boyfriend gets defensive, almost like he’s hiding something. Except Osamu’s never hidden anything from Rintarou; he even told him about how he pissed his pants in elementary school and had a crush on the frog from Sanrio until middle school. He tells him _everything_ everything.

So why is this different?

Rintarou would understand if Atsumu was perhaps introduced as Osamu’s twin that had been at boarding school or something along those lines, except he wasn’t. He was never introduced, just welcomed into Rintarou’s life as if he’d been there all along.

~

Rintarou is walking home with the twins and watching each car that passes, noting their color, make, etc, when he notices her. An old woman: standing perfectly still on the sidewalk across the street, dressed in a sweater, skirt, and house slippers, for some odd reason. Rintarou’s eyes travel up towards her face and he feels his blood run cold. Her eyes are black; irises and all. Rintarou suddenly feels like he needs to be gone _now,_ because anywhere is safer than here. He looks away for a second, and when he looks back, she’s gone.

“Hey Rin, are ya okay?” Osamu calls. Rintarou jumps, turning to see that the twins are several feet ahead of him, staring with confused looks on their faces. He must have stopped walking.

“Yeah, I’m good, just thought I saw something,” he explains, and tries to ignore Atsumu’s toothy grin that shows teeth a _little_ too sharp for them to be normal. He must not be getting enough sleep.

~

Rintarou stands in the Miya’s kitchen, his hands gripping Osamu’s waist and slowly making their way towards the other man’s ass. His back is pressed to the fridge as Osamu tilts his head up to press sloppy kisses on Rintarou’s lips. Osamu groans, pressing him harder against the fridge. They’d left to ‘collect snacks’ about ten minutes ago, leaving Atsumu abandoned in the living room. Rintarou’s back shifts from Osamu putting more pressure on him, and something hits the floor with a clatter. He jumps, his chin nearly missing Osamu’s forehead.

“Wha—are ya okay?” Osamu leans back, pressing his palms to the sides of Rintarou’s face.

“Yeah, it’s—it’s nothing,” Rintarou stutters, gripping Osamu’s waist tighter. “The noise just freaked me out, is all.”

“It’s just a magnet,” Osamu snorts and pushes something around with his bare foot. Rintarou looks down to see a volleyball magnet: blue and yellow with a tiny scratch from where he had knocked it to the floor. Rintarou inhales.

“I saw a woman,” he spits out before he can properly think this through. “On the street today. It’s why I stopped.”

“A woman?” Osamu raises an eyebrow.

“An _old_ woman,” Rintarou adds, “and I know this sounds crazy but she had black eyes. Like pitch black, stare into the depths of your soul kind of black.”

Osamu chuckles. “Ya probably jus’ saw Kita-san’s grandma,” he reasons, “she’s a bit weird but her eyes aren’t _black,_ it was probably just a trick of the light.”

“Yes but I looked away for a second and when I looked back she was _gone,_ ” Rintarou whisper shouts, trying to get the idea through Osamu’s head without alerting Atsumu.

“She’s fast when she wants to be,” Osamu shrugs. “Just drop it for today. For me?” Rintarou still feels like something’s missing, but he decides to drop the subject.

He nods.

“Now, where were we,” Osamu mutters, leaning towards Rintarou’s face. The taller man grins, and eagerly presses his lips against his boyfriend’s with a smack. Just for today, he won’t think about it. He’ll allow himself to be distracted. Just for today.

~

“Hey, Rin.” Rintarou hums questioningly, staring up at his boyfriend. He’d placed his head in Osamu’s lap at the start of lunch and never left, allowing his boyfriend to drop food into his mouth.

Several days had passed since Rintarou saw the old woman, and every time he tried to bring it up, Osamu found some way around the subject; simply assuring Rintarou that everything was fine and he had nothing to worry about.

He was lying, this Rintarou knew. Except there was only one other thing he’d ever lied about: his brother.

“Kita-san asked if we wanna check out the rice fields today after practice, he said there might be ducks,” Osamu says with a gentle smile. Rintarou smiles back, and Osamu leans down to press a soft kiss to his lips.

“Sounds perfect,” Rintarou breathes against the man’s lips, leaning up to capture his boyfriend’s lips once again. It’s better to not think of negative things.

~

“What d’ya think?” Kita-san asks, standing amongst a paddling of ducks that chew at every weed in sight.

“I think they’re fat,” Rintarou jokes, pushing the toe of his boot towards a plump duck.

Kita laughs. “They’re very spoiled. It’s all granny’s fault; she feeds them too much.”

“I think they’re cute,” Atsumu pouts, crouching down and sticking a finger out at the nearest duck.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Kita warns, but it’s too late.

The duck’s beak opens with a flash, before closing on Atsumu’s finger with a _snap._ Atsumu screeches, yanking his finger out from in between the duck’s beak. Kita and Osamu chuckle as Atsumu pouts once again, sucking on his injured finger.

Rintarou, however, is deadly quiet. For when Atsumu ripped his finger out from between the duck’s beak, he swore Atsumu’s blood ran black.

Osamu nudges his side, noticing his silence. “Are ya okay?”

Rintarou plasters on a fake smile. “Never better. Can I wander around the rice fields?”

“Be careful,” Kita warns with a nod of approval.

Rintarou sets out on his own, wandering around the seemingly endless fields. He glances at the horizon, only to freeze.

She’s here.

She’s wearing the exact same thing he first saw her in, except dirtier. Black blood stains her sweater, and he sees some leaking from a cut on her arm. Clumps of gray ash have settled into her hair and her shoulders, some of it being blown away in the breeze.

Rintarou blinks, and she’s gone. He begins turning back towards Kita and the twins but she’s there again; closer this time. He begins running, and she vanishes once more.

“Help!” Rintarou screeches, hoping his voice reaches Osamu.

He trips over a rock and throws his hands out, just barely catching himself from planting face-first into the muddy water. He moves to get back up, to keep running, running and running and running back into Osamu’s arms.

Something heavy hits the back of his head before he can fully stand up, and he falls into the mud once again. He bites the inside of his cheek and the taste of iron fills his mouth as he coughs, desperate to not choke on his own fluids.

Someone crouches down in front of him, and Rintarou tilts his head up to look directly into Osamu’s eyes.

“H-help,” he croaks, “she’s—”

“Shame, it would’ve been better if ya hadn’t remembered,” Osamu interrupts with a frown, rubbing a bloodied strand of Rintarou’s hair between his fingers.

Atsumu laughs on Rintarou’s right, holding a rock covered in blood. Rintarou’s blood.

“Guess we don’ have to worry ‘bout that anymore, right, Samu?” He smiles widely. Always too wide. Too unsettling. Too… _inhuman._

That’s the last thought he has before Atsumu smashes the rock against the back of Rintarou’s head once more.

And then: darkness.

~

Rintarou wakes the next day with a headache that would keep any sane person in bed and away from school, but his parents simply shove pain medication down his throat and send him on his way.

While he walks, his eyes burn with unshed tears as his head throbs, sharp pains shooting up his neck with every turn of his head. He feels like shit.

“Sunarin, wait up!” Rintarou stops, turning around to see Atsumu jogging to catch up to him. Osamu runs behind him, shoving a rolled-up crêpe in his mouth.

“Good morning,” Rintarou greets, Atsumu nodding in a silent greeting. Rintarou intertwines his fingers with Osamu’s as he leans over to press a kiss to silver hair.

They walk in silence. Rintarou is too deep in thought, trying to remember something— _anything. Think, think, think,_ he wills his brain, but the more he thinks the worse he feels: his hands are clammy, Osamu’s chewing is too loud, his head hurts. He gets drawn more and more into his head, just trying to _think._ To _remember._

“Hey, are ya okay?” Atsumu asks, snapping his fingers in front of Rintarou’s face, startling the brunet. “Ya seem kinda distant.”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Rintarou assures him, “I just can’t seem to remember something. It’s on the tip of my tongue.” He frowns, pressing said tongue into his cheek. It feels sore, like he’d bit it at some point.

“Hmm,” Atsumu tilts his head towards the sky, deep in thought. “Maybe ya weren’t meant to remember,” he reasons.

“Yeah, maybe,” Rintarou agrees, squeezing Osamu’s hand tighter. He’s sure it’s nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally figured out how to link my [twitter](https://twitter.com/gr1lledcheesy) so come and chat!


End file.
